


You're Got Us Now

by Forgotten_Peggy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Peggy/pseuds/Forgotten_Peggy
Summary: Davey invites Jack and Katherine to spend Thanksgiving at his house, but what Katherine did not know was that Davey had a sister.





	You're Got Us Now

“Davey, are you sure this is a good idea?” Katherine asked as she, Davey, and Jack approached the moderate-sized house. It didn’t seem like it had only been a week since she had been complaining about not wanting to go home for Thanksgiving, and Davey had offered for her to go to his house with him and Jack for the holiday instead. That was probably because she had been freaking out for most of that time. “What if your family hate me?”

“Kath, they will not hate you. You’re nerdy and nice enough for my parents to like you, and Les literally likes everyone, so you’ll be fine,” Davey replied, ringing the doorbell.

“Thanks?” Katherine didn’t really know how to reply to her friend’s comment.

Jack looked at Davey like he was confused for a second, before shaking his head. “Yeah, Kath, it’ll be fine. I’m not even stressed and I’m the one dating Davey,”

“Yeah, maybe you should be,” commented Katherine. Jack had the tendency to never stress about anything, which while sometimes it could be a good thing, did not prove to be the best approach to some things in life, such as exams and meeting his boyfriend’s family.

Not ten seconds later, the door opened to reveal an older woman, who Katherine assumed was Davey’s mother. “David! Come here, give me a hug!” She half-yelled, grabbing Davey and pulling him in for a hug. Jack and Katherine exchanged wide-eyed looks, Jack trying not to laugh at Davey looking like he could barely breathe.

Davey eventually stepped back, and his mother immediately turned to Jack and Katherine. “Well, are you going to introduce me to your friends?” She asked.

“Oh, right, yeah,” Davey said, causing Jack to roll his eyes. “Mom, this is my friend, Katherine, and my boyfriend, Jack. Kath, Jack, this is my mother, Esther Jacobs,”

“Such a pleasure to meet you both,” Esther greeted, hugging Jack then Katherine. “Oh, dear, you three must be freezing, come on, come inside,” Jack, Katherine and Davey followed Esther inside, instantly relaxing at the heat inside. “You can put your bags by the door for now, Mayer will take them upstairs while I get you some lunch, you’ve got to be starving,”

“Mom, it was only an hour from our college, we’re fine,” Davey tried to protest.

“But, we would not object to some food,” Jack cut his boyfriend off, earning a death glare from Davey, but a warm smile from Esther.

“Mom, the soup’s ready!” A voice called from the kitchen, catching Katherine’s attention. She looked up just as a girl stuck her head into the hallway. To call this girl beautiful would be an understatement, Katherine decided. Everything about her was messy, or at least it should have been. The eye makeup smudged just below her left eye. The fly-aways in her hair tied so poorly up into a lopsided bun. But yet, she was perfect. The girl made eye contact with Katherine, and grinned, making Katherine freeze. By the time Katherine shook her head to try and clear it, the girl was gone, back into the kitchen.

“Thanks, Sarah,” Esther called to the kitchen, before turning back to Davey. “I’ll go serve that soup, why don’t you kids wait in the other room?”

“Sure,” Davey replied, before Esther disappeared into the kitchen. He led the way for Jack and Katherine, and they soon found themselves in Davey’s living room.

“So…” Jack started as they sat down.

“Yeah, Davey, you didn’t tell me you have a sister,” interrupted Katherine.

“Not what I was going to say, but continue,” Jack said.

“Oh, right, that’s my sister, Sarah, she’s a year older than us,” Davey said, as if that explained everything.

_Is she straight? Is she single?_ A million questions ran through Katherine’s head, but she chose only to vocalize, “Oh, okay,”

“Actually, I think you’re going to be rooming with her,” said Davey. “Yeah, because we don’t have any spare rooms, and Jack’s gonna share with me, and you probably don’t want to share with Les, so…” Davey trailed off as Jack laughed at Katherine’s shocked expression. “Unless that’s a problem?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Katherine said quickly. “It’s just… nothing,” She stopped herself, not wanting to say anything she’d later regret.

“What?” Davey asked.

“Kath thinks your sister’s hot,” Jack said simply.

“What?!” Davey and Katherine exclaimed simultaneously.

“W-what?” Katherine repeated. “I mean, maybe, so?”

“Ha! I was right, I knew when you were staring at her earlier,”

“I wasn’t-“

“This is still my sister you’re talking about,” Davey interrupted.

“You’re talking about me?” Sarah chose that moment to enter the room, sitting down on the couch next to Katherine. Now that she knew she was probably pretty obvious last time, Katherine tried not to stare too much, but it was hard when she was in the presence of a literal goddess.

“Nah, Katherine was just-”

“Just wondering why I had never heard about your existence from your dear brother over there,” Katherine interrupted Jack before he could say something to embarrass her.

“Well, he’s probably just jealous of me, because I’m older, plus I get way more girls than him,” Sarah laughed, God her laugh was so- _What?!_ Katherine finally processed what Sarah had said. She barely kept a straight face as she tried not to internally combust.

“I don’t want them Sarah, you can have ‘em,” Davey replied, as Katherine tried to ignore Jack’s amused looks at her.

Thankfully for Katherine, Davey changed the topic, and the conversation continued for a while. Katherine contributed a surprisingly large amount, considering how she was multi-tasking, trying not to get distracted by Sarah’s laugh at the same time. _Love at first sight does not exist_ , she reminded herself probably too many times.

“Sarah! Come look at the solar system I made!” A young voice that Katherine assumed belonged to Les called from up the stairs.

“You passed your love of space onto Les? Oh no,” Davey laughed, and Sarah jokingly hit him as she got up.

“Coming!” She called to Les. “I’ll see you guys later,” she turned to Davey, Jack and Katherine, before ascending the stairs.

The three friends watched Sarah ascend the stairs in silence, until she could no longer be seen. As soon as she had gone, Jack turned to Katherine. “Spill,” he said.

“What?” Katherine asked.

“Your huge crush on Sarah?” Jack asked, as if it was obvious.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She said, voice surprisingly steady.

“Oh come on,”

“Jacky, are you even sure-” Davey said.

“Dave, it’s so obvious,” Jack protested.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Katherine repeated. “I’m going to go upstairs and rest before dinner, okay?” She said, not wanting to know where this conversation could go. “Davey, can you show me where my room is?”

“Don’t you mean Sarah’s room?” Jack raised his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Katherine said simply. Jack rolled his eyes, but thankfully Davey got up, and Katherine quickly followed him.

“Sarah’s room is that one,” Davey said when they got upstairs, pointing to a door. “The bathroom is down the hall if you need it. I think my dad’s put you bag in there, and if you need anything just let me know,” Davey smiled.

Katherine smiled back, finally feeling herself calm down after the stress of being around Jack when he’s in a teasing mood. “Thanks, Davey, for everything,”

“Any time Kath,” With that, Davey turned and walked downstairs, returning to his boyfriend. Katherine took a deep breath, trying not to freak out about entering Sarah’s room. She’d probably still be with Les anyway. Katherine took one last deep breath and knocked on the door.

No reply.

Slowly Katherine pushed open the door. The first thing she saw was her bag, containing everything she needed for the weekend. She looked around, taking a few seconds before her eyes fell on Sarah’s bed, and Sarah. She sprawled out across the queen-sized bed, on the phone, _shit_.

“Umm, should I come back in a bit?” Katherine asked, causing Sarah to look up.

“Oh hey,” Sarah greeted, grinning up at her. “I’m gonna have to call you back, miss you, bye!” She said into the phone, before returning her focus to Katherine. “Come on, make yourself comfortable,” Sarah invited. “Sorry I don’t have a pull-out bed, like David, you’re fine with sharing right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Katherine said quickly. “But it’s kind of ironic, though, considering we all know that Jack and Davey won’t need the spare bed,” she laughed. Sarah laughed too, and Katherine had to stop herself from freezing. _Love at first sight doesn’t exist_ , she reminded herself once again.

“You can just chill here for a bit, I’ve got to go help my mom with dinner,” Sarah said. _Oh_. Katherine couldn’t stop herself from feeling disappointed.

“Okay, no problem,” Katherine said. As Sarah turned to leave, Katherine changed her mind. “Wait!” She called out, changing her mind. “Do you want any help with dinner? I just, I never really got to do any of that stuff at home,” she confessed.

Sarah grinned. “Sure! Come on,” she beckoned.

Though Katherine would never admit it, that hour and a half in the kitchen with Sarah, Esther, and Mayer for a bit too, was the most at home she’d ever felt. Her father’s house had always felt empty and desolate. The Jacobs house felt… homely.

“And, done!” Esther exclaimed, putting the last tray in the oven.

“Cool! I’m going to go get beautified before dinner,” Sarah said, excusing herself.

“I’m gonna come with,” Katherine said. She followed Sarah until they were back in her bedroom. As Sarah went through her makeup, Katherine started rummaging through her bag to see if she had packed anything that would make her look vaguely presentable.

“Ughh, I didn’t realize your family does the whole dressing-up-looking-pretty Thanksgiving thing, so I didn’t pack anything,” Katherine complained, already completely comfortable around Sarah.

“Well, let me see,” Sarah turned to face Katherine, pulling her hair out of her bun as she did so. Katherine had to remind herself to keep breathing as Sarah started rummaging through her closet.

“What are you doing?” Katherine asked, but instead of answering, Sarah just kept going through her closet, mumbling to herself as she did so.

“Try this on,” Sarah finally said, turning to face Katherine, a floral dress in hand. “I think we’re about the same size,”

“Umm, sure,” Katherine said awkwardly.

“I’ll turn around,” Sarah offered, before doing so. Katherine quickly changed into the dress, smoothing down her hair after she did so.

“Okay, umm, you can look now I guess,” Katherine said, only slightly awkwardly.

Sarah did as Katherine said, only taking a few seconds to stare before regaining her composure. “Yes! That looks amazing on you,” Katherine couldn’t stop the blush that crept across her cheeks.

Sarah turned back to her closet and pulled out another dress for herself. Katherine turned around as she got changed, then they both fixed their hair and makeup. Within ten minutes, they were ready.

When they were ready, Sarah grinned at Katherine with one of those smiles that made her heart stop. “Come on, we might as well go downstairs,”

As they entered the living room, Jack jokingly wolf-whistled at the girls, earning him a light slap around the head from Katherine. “You guys look great,” Davey said sincerely.

Dinner was interesting, to say the least. The food Katherine had helped Esther, Mayer and Sarah make was delicious, and between Les and Jack, the conversation was never boring.

By the time all of the food was gone and Katherine and Sarah returned to her bedroom, Katherine was exhausted. She was so unused to being around so many people during meals, and such a family environment, instead used to eating in silence with her father.

She and Sarah changed quickly into their pajamas, before Katherine collapsed onto Sarah’s bed. It was then that she remembered. She was sharing a bed with Sarah. She couldn’t really bring herself to mind, though, she trusted herself enough to not to anything stupid or regrettable.

Soon enough, Sarah lay down next to Katherine, ensuring there was still a large space between them. “Night,” Sarah whispered, and Katherine mumbled a similar response.

Alone in the dark and quiet, Katherine finally allowed her mind to wander. As a child, she was never exposed to the sort of family environment she had been that night, and it was all largely overwhelming to her. It was a good overwhelming though, the kind that made her wish her family had been like that. Without her permission, a single tear slid down her cheek, and soon she was quietly crying, still trying not to wake Sarah up.

“Kath, you okay?” Sarah asked, turning on her side to face Katherine. _Shit_.

“Umm, yeah, I’m fine,” Katherine lied, wiping a tear away before turning to face Sarah.

“Do you want to talk? You trust me, right? I know we haven’t known each other that long but I feel like we’ve actually gotten pretty close today, I don’t know,” Sarah started rambling.

“Yeah, it’s just,” Katherine took a deep breath. “I never had a family like that, like yours, you know? My mother died when I was only three or four, and my father was always working. I was basically raised by nannies,” she confessed. “I know I’m probably lucky I was born rich, I guess, but I was never happy like you guys are. It’s just a bit overwhelming,”

“Kath…” Sarah wasn’t sure what to say.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to say anything,” Katherine said, closing her eyes. As amazing as this day had been, Katherine just wanted to rest.

With her eyes closed and her brain in some place far away, Katherine was barely aware of Sarah moving towards her. She didn’t notice as Sarah propped her head up on one elbow, hesitating, unsure of what she really wanted to do.

She did, however, notice, when Sarah’s lips softly touched hers. Her eyes snapped open, and she pulled away quickly in pure shock. “W-what?”

Sarah looked taken back, scared. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just,” Katherine didn’t let her finish, and instead pressed her lips to Sarah’s, this time allowing her eyes to drift shut again.

“You said you never had a family like that, but you do,” Sarah said when they eventually pulled apart. “You’ve got us now,”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours when I should have been doing homework, so please let me know if this was worth me probably failing english :) my tumblr is forgotten-peggy


End file.
